Kidnapped!
by Fangirl-Until-You-Drop
Summary: When Hiccup is away, Astrid gets taken, but by whom? Read this story to find out what happens! AstridxHiccup
1. Chapter 1: The News

**A/N: I am HUGE fan of How to Train Your Dragons! I have wanted to write this story for a LONG time, but alas, I haven't had the time. This will be a Hiccstrid (AstridxHiccup) story with maybe a few other pairings. **

**Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, DREAWORKS DRAGONS (the series), THE BOOKS, OR ANY OTHER HTTYD RELATED THING! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

Chapter 1: The News

_Hiccup's POV_

This is Berk. It is twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. We also have amazing pets. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I managed to defeat the Red Death, and train all the dragons. I even built a new tail for my dragon, Toothless. I instantly became popular and loved, even though I was a nobody. The other teens now respect me (some more than others) and then I started the Dragon Academy, so we can familiarize ourselves with all the dragons. I know, a busy man, well as much of a man as I can be.

I even fell in love with a girl. I already had a crush on her, but (if it was even possible) my feelings continued to grow. Her name is Astrid, and she is the most beautiful, violent, Viking girl you could ever lay eyes on. We have kissed a three times (she has kissed me more than I have kissed her), but we still are not dating. **(A/N: THE THREE TIMES THEY KISSED WERE ONCE IN THE MOVIE, AND TWICE IN THE SHOW. I ALSO DID NOT COUNT THE CHEEK KISS IN THE MOVIE AS A PART OF THE KISSES.)** For all I know, she probably doesn't even want to date me.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed as he boomed down from the meeting house.

I think I forgot to mention one thing; Stoick is my dad, and the chief. This makes me the lucky soon-to-be-chief. Yay! (Note the sarcasm.)

"Yeah Dad," I replied as soon as he reached me.

"Tonight, there is a meeting in the meeting house. All the teen Vikings have to be there. It involves your hunting trips," he said loudly. He wasn't yelling, he just has a booming voice.

Oh, great. The hunting trip was something I had forgotten, until now. Every teenager has to do it to be officially allowed in the tribe. A group of four will spend the week alone (without the dragons) in the wilderness. To be accepted they must bring back a least one animal. I am terrible at hunting, so this will not go well.

I was hoping to get either Astrid or Fishlegs, or hopefully both. Astrid is great at hunting and Fishlegs is brilliant. If I get stuck with Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut, I will go mentally insane.

"The meeting will commence at sundown, make sure you and all the teens are present," Stoick says as he walks back up to the meeting hall.

"As if we have a choice," I say quietly when I am sure he has gone.

I hear a rustling and turn around to see Toothless, my night fury, staring at me.

"Come on Bud," I tell him, "let's go for a ride."

His face lights up and I laugh. He is so weird.

_(Line Break)_

_It is now about five minutes until the meeting is about to start. Everyone is gathered and the six Viking teens are standing at the front of the crowd._

I think my stomach is threatening to come into my throat. I have been super nervous due to fact that is I do not have Astrid in my group; I will most likely get mauled by a bear. If I have Astrid AND Snotlout in my group: Snotlout will flirt with Astrid, I will get VERY angry, and instead of bringing home a dead animal, we will have brought home a dead Snotlout.

No, I am not usually violent. Depends on how stressful the day is. Either Astrid or I would have killed him, but let's be honest; that isn't such a bad thing. Let me rephrase that: That wouldn't be the WORST thing that could happen. Now that was better.

"ATTENTION!" my father boomed, snapping me out of my thoughts. Oh no, here we go.

"I would like to announce the groups for the Official Teen Hunting Trip," he started.

I think my stomach is having an acrobatic competition down there. If I puke, I will never live it down.

"Group A will consist of: Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup," my dad stated.

What!? He must have done boys and then girls! I leave this week and Astrid leaves as soon as I get back (the next week)! I won't get to see Astrid for two whole weeks!

"Group B will just consist of: Astrid and Ruffnut due to there only being six of 'yer," Stoick said laughing.

NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! I am going to have to listen to Snotlout talking about Astrid and Tuffnut, well, being Tuffnut! On the upper hand I most likely will get myself killed. Wait, who is going to look after Toothless and the other dragons? Well, I guess Astrid can do that, but still!

I look over to see the other teen's reactions. Snotlout looks happy, but he didn't even care who he got. Fishlegs looks worried about the whole thing all together. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are happy that they don't have to be with each other, but let's be honest; they can't spend two days away from each other. Astrid looks shocked? It is almost like she doesn't like the groups either.

Oh boy! I get to spend a week in the wilderness, hunting animals, with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut, and without Toothless and Astrid.

This can't get any worse. Oh darn, I most likely just jinxed myself.

**Yay! The first chapter is done! Please tell me if you like it and if you have any suggestions! I need advice!**

**Thanks and see you all soon! **

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Astrid's Reaction

Chapter 2: Astrid's Reaction

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I thought this story was going to suck. I am so glad you liked it! It is so awesome to log on and see great messages.**

**I am also really sorry for not updating sooner. I know you guys are probably really angry at me, but I have had a lot on my plate. I promise I will TRY to do better.**

**This chapter is mainly just Astrid's POV of the first chapter; it is almost like an introductory chapter, but for Astrid.**

**Don't forget to review, it honestly makes my day. Even one touching review can make me smile for the rest of the week.**

**P.S. I loved the 2****nd**** trailer for HTTYD. "Take 'em down, babe!" This movie is going to be so awesome!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_Astrid's POV_

Hey, my name is Astrid Hofferson. I am one of the fiercest Viking and dragon trainer on the island of Berk. I also have the coolest dragon (although Hiccup thinks otherwise). My tough dragon's name is Stormfly, and she is a Deadly Nadder, the dragon with the deadliest fire power (hence the name).

Okay so let me get this straight because I know you are going to ask, I liked Hiccup before he trained Toothless. Did you ever notice how personally, I never made fun of him? Okay, so maybe I found his dorky personality and his epic fails kind of cute, but I would never tell the other kids that. Overall, it would get me made fun of, but worst of all; it would get Hiccup teased for nothing. Then, I eventually got jealous when he became the best in the class. I know, not my best moment. Afterwards, when he showed me Toothless, I was scared, and then truly fascinated. It made me remember my feelings for him, and well, I attempted to help him. When we found out about the dragon's nest, we knew there would be trouble. Long story short: Hiccup defeated the queen dragon, Hiccup almost died, my heart almost stopped, Hiccup turned out to be alive, he lost his leg, and then I kissed him.

Life was amazing after that, with only a few problems. Snotlout still continues to hit on me, even though I am not interested in him, at all. One time, Toothless helped me out and almost attacked Snotlout as he was flirting with me. As for Hiccup and I, well we aren't dating. For all I know, he probably doesn't even like me. **(A/N: Well, that sounds familiar. Hint: Chapter 1.) **

So that is my life story, which brings us to today. Today is the big meeting where Stoick, the chief, will decide our groups for the hunting trip. . Every teenager has to go to be officially accepted into the tribe. A group of four will spend the week alone (without the dragons) in the wilderness. I will be fine with everybody, except Snotlout and Tuffnut. I would love to be with Hiccup, because, well, you know. Fishlegs is brilliant, so that will be helpful, plus, he is not annoying. Even Ruffnut is fine as long as she isn't with Tuffnut. She is actually calm without Tuffnut, but that's the problem, they are never separated.

Suddenly, I hear the horn signaling 10 minutes until the meeting. I sprint toward the meeting house. I make it there with 7 minutes to spare. I walk to the front of the crowd where they are making us stand. The other teens are already there. Ruffnut waves as soon as she sees me, and I walk toward her.

"Hey Astrid! Are you nervous?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I reply," I am afraid to find out the groups."

"I really don't care who I get, as long as it isn't my brother," she states laughing. I laugh too, because at least with Ruffnut, some tension is relieved.

"ATTENTION!" Stoick boomed. He is a pretty loud Viking, especially compared to his son. They are so different.

"I would like to announce the groups for the Official Teen Hunting Trip," he started.

Man, I am really nervous. This could effect if we are allowed in our tribe!

"Group A will consist of: Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup," Stoick stated.

What?! I don't get to be with Hiccup! Oh yeah, and Fishleg too. It will be two weeks until I get to see him again! Wait, does that also mean it will just be me and Ruffnut? I think I am going to be sick, and Astrid Hofferson doesn't normally get sick.

"Group B will just consist of: Astrid and Ruffnut due to there only being six of 'yer," Stoick said laughing.

I quickly look over to see the other teen's reactions. Snotlout looks happy, he didn't even care. Ruff and Tuff are happy they are together (I give them three days). Fishlegs looks like he is about to wet himself (no surprise there). Hiccup looks shocked? Does he not like these pairs either? Is it because he wants to be with Ruffnut or me? Is it because he doesn't want to be with Snotlout and Tuffnut? Wow, I am thinking too much into this.

I can just feel it in my bones that something is going to go wrong. I am not too excited for these hunting trips. I KNOW that we are in for a world of trouble.

**So Astrid knows something is wrong (due to the title, we know what is going to happen). **

**Remember to review and tell me how you liked it.**

**Happy Easter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye for Now

Chapter 3: Goodbye for Now

**A/N: I just recently went to see HTTYD 2 and I loved it. My best friend (who went with me to the movie) said," Hiccup needs to be more careful, he doesn't have that any limbs left!" I cried throughout the whole movie. The Hiccstrid feels were perfect. In the beginning he was so protective of her! I hope you guys enjoy/enjoyed it.**

**P.S. I am listening to the HTTYD and HTTYD 2 soundtrack (love it!), so I should be in the creative mood. Listen to **_**The Dancing and the Dreaming**_**! It is amazing!**

_Hiccup's POV_

So, today is the day I have to go on this stupid hunting trip that I do not want to go on. I have to be away from Toothless and Astrid for a whole week! I don't think I can make it.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouts right into my ear. He is panting; he must have run a long distance to find me.

"What do you want, Fishlegs? I ask him, a tad bit annoyed after he shouted into my ear.

"Stoick wants us to meet at the town hall now," he replies.

Great, let's start off this horrible week with a lecture from my father about responsibility and all that other crap. I can train dragons; doesn't that mean I am brave enough to officially be a Viking? Even though I hate every moment of this trip, I still walk/jog/limp to the town hall. I would not want to make my father mad. Especially, since he is alone with Toothless in the house, all week. Of course, Astrid is going to be the one who ACTUALLY takes care of him. I love my dad but I DO NOT trust him to feed, bath, and play with my best friend.

I asked Astrid at the beginning of the week to watch over Toothless. It took a while to get the message across, surprisingly. I sadly found out that I stutter when I am really nervous and let's be honest, Astrid REALLY makes me nervous. It kind of went like this:

_(FLASHBACK)_

_It was a beautiful day on the island of Berk (just kidding, it was raining), when I went to Astrid's house to ask her to look over Toothless while I was gone. I knocked on the door and almost two seconds after, she answered it._

"_Hey Hiccup," Astrid greeted._

"_H-Hey, c-can I ask y-you a f-favor?" I replied handsomely._

"_Yeah. What is it?"_

"_C-can you t-take c-care of T-Toothless while I am g-gone?"_

"_Of course, Hiccup are you cold? You seem to be shaking?"_

"_N-No, I am f-fine."_

"_Okay," she replied suspiciously. "Since you mentioned it, will you take care of Stormfly while I am gone?"_

"_S-Sure," I said, mentally kicking myself in the leg (you know, the one that isn't metal). _

"_Thanks, bye."_

"_B-Bye."_

_She closed the door, and I had never felt more embarrassed or stupid in my entire life._

_(Back to Present-Time)_

I am 18! I should be able to hold an intelligent conversation with a girl WITHOUT STUTTERING! **(A/N: This takes place a couple years after HTTYD, but a few years before HTTYD2.) **Astrid is so beautiful she takes my breath away. Every time I talk to her my brain turns to mush and I lose all common sense. I don't know what distracts me more! It could be her gorgeous, blond hair, her blue eyes, her funny jokes, or her-

BAM!

I suddenly fall backwards and feel an ache in my head.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?" Fishlegs frantically asks.

"Yeah, I am fine, but what happened?" I ask calmly.

"You were walking, you zoned out, and then you ran into this pole," he says pointing to the object I collided with.

Oh, now that is really embarrassing. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I say sheepishly.

"Obviously," Fishlegs says. "What were you even thinking about?"

"Uh," I say trying to come up with a good answer. I can't exactly tell him I was thinking about Astrid. You may think Fishlegs is an angel and would never tell a soul, but the whole village would know by tomorrow.

"Never mind, we are going to be late," he says. He starts jogging toward the town hall and I follow after him. The only difference is, this time; I am watching where I am going.

_(Ten Minutes later)_

We made it to the town hall with about 10 minutes to spare. My Dad's speech was even more boring than I thought it would be. Everyone seemed to be saying their goodbyes. I see Toothless bounding toward me. I haven't seen him all morning because he has been pouting. Apparently, both of us don't want me to go. He jumps on me knocking me down.

"Toothless, bud, please get off of me," I say while laughing. He jumps off and starts pacing. I laugh at the worried look on his face.

"Need some help?" I hear an angelic voice above me say.

"Sure," I reply. A hand reaches down, grabs mine, and yanks me back up.

"Thanks," I say to her.

"Anytime," Astrid replies.

"Hey, if anything goes wrong this week, make sure Toothless gets taken care of," I say to her.

"Sure, just promise me nothing will go wrong," she says.

"Wow, this sounds like déjà vu."

"Yeah, hopefully nothing will go wrong this time."

"It won't."

"Good Luck."

"Thanks."

I look over to see Tuffnut talking to Fishlegs and SNOTLOUT AND RUFFNUT HUGGING?! When did that happen? I hope that means he is over Astrid. The four of us walk onto the ship and organize our items. Snotlout steers the ship towards the hunting island. I look back toward Berk and there is only one person on the dock: Astrid. Eventually, her form starts to fade until I can no longer see her or Berk.

Nothing is going to go wrong. Nothing is going to go wrong.

I should've known better.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Was That?

Chapter 4: What Was That?

**A/N: YAY! I got 11 reviews! That was way more than I thought I would ever get in one chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**I have a question for you guys. Did Drago die or did he just eventually leave? It never showed what EXACTLY happened to him. I just want to see your opinions. Thanks!**

_Astrid's POV_

"Wow! That really looks bad."

"Thank you, Ruffnut, for being oh so helpful," I said as I held the cloth over my eye.

"Sorry, I am just trying to be supportive!"

"Most friends would say, 'Oh, it is not that bad.'"

"Fine. Oh, it is not that bad."

"Okay, now I know you are lying."

"I can't win can I?" she asked.

"No, or at least not while I am in a bad mood," I replied.

"Can you at least explain what happened again?"

"Fine, but this is the last time I will tell you. I know you are only listening so you can laugh at me."

Ruffnut just snickered as I recounted my story, again.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a stormy day on Berk, which really wasn't a surprise. It ALWAYS rained here. I walked over to Hiccup's house around midday (as I have been doing this entire week), to feed Toothless. _**(A/N: It is about Wednesday now, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut left on Sunday.) **_At first, he wasn't too keen on Hiccup leaving. Now, he kind of just lays there looking sad. Every day, I take him outside, play fetch with him, feed him extra fish, and I rub his stomach. I wish I could do something to help him, but I can't bring Hiccup back for him. Ruffnut and I miss everyone in that group. She misses Snotlout and Tuffnut a lot. She just now realized that she cannot fly Barf &amp; Belch without Tuffnut, and we ALL know why she misses Snotlout. She acts all innocent. We all saw her hug him. Remind me if she ever makes fun of me again about Hiccup, I now have leverage. _

_So back to the point. I walked into Hiccup's house and noticed it was eerily quiet. Usually, Toothless is pacing back and forth while looking at the door as if Hiccup will walk in at any moment. This time he was lying in the corner of the room; asleep. He must have stayed up all night. I walked in slowly and silently, trying not to startle and wake him up. Trust me; a startled dragon is a scary dragon that you DO NOT want to mess with. I guess I wasn't quiet enough, because next thing I knew Toothless was on top of me. His claws came down and raked straight across my left cheek. He noticed it was me eventually, luckily before any serious damage was done, but blood was pouring down my face. Unfortunately, my pride and my fondness kept me there without even wiping the blood off. I did the usual routine with him, but this time, he was even moodier. I guess he felt sorry for tackling me. I left semi-quickly, because I knew I would have to clean the long, three lines of torn skin across my cheek. What a great way to start off the day._

_(End of Flashback)_

So that is how I am sitting here, with a couple bruises and claw marks on my face. Ruffnut eventually found me and she laughed at me, of course.

She was currently sitting there, rolling on the floor, laughing at me.

"I would kick you, but I am too sore to get up," I told her.

"I am sorry, but you got beat up by your boyfriend's dragon," she said while STILL laughing.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I said. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Astrid Hofferson does not blush. It is embarrassing and makes me look really girly!

"Uh Huh, sure," she said while smirking.

"Oh shut up. I don't need to bring up Snotlout, do I?"

"Ok, so your very good friend's dragon beat you up."

"That sounds much better." Wow, this Snotlout thing could make for some really nice blackmail.

"RAWR!" **(A/N: That was a pretty pathetic growl on my part.)**

"That sounds like Toothless!" I said.

We quickly got up and ran towards Hiccup's house. "He's not here, Ruffnut," I told her.

"RAWR!"

"It sounds like he is by the beach!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Let's go then!"

We ran as fast as we could toward the beach. We were slowed down a bit because of Ruffnut, who somehow managed to trip over every stone, stick, or dragon tail in our way. She was also incredibly slow getting up! I almost strangled her the 17th time she fell!

"Get up; we have to make sure Toothless is okay!" I said while grabbing her arm and pulling her. I had no clue that Ruffnut was this heavy. "What did you have for breakfast this morning? Bricks?!" I asked her.

"No. I had goat eat and yummy yak milk," she said while rubbing her stomach. After I finally got her up (with no help from her at all) we continued on our way toward the beach.

We heard the commotion before we saw it. Toothless was surrounded by a dozen men who were pointing spears and knives at him. He was holding well, nobody had even gotten a scratch on him and he seemed to have injured at least three of them. The leader of the group was standing on their boat facing the other way. He looked familiar, but I couldn't tell with his back facing us.

"Ruffnut, here is the plan: I am going to go cause a distraction, and you are going to get Toothless out of here," I calmly whispered to her.

"What about you?" she quietly shrieked. "I am not leaving you to fend for yourself!"

"Fine, get Toothless up to that cliff," I pointed to the cliff above us. "You will be able to see and hear what is going on."

She seemed pleased by the change of plans.

"One last thing, promise me you won't come in unless I shout to you. If anything bad happens one of us needs to be able to make it to the chief."

"Fine, I promise," she grumbled.

"Let's do this!"

I would tell you I was confident the whole way through but then I would be lying. I was confident until I saw who the leader was.

I ran toward the group and started shouting at them.

"HEY! LEAVE THE DRAGON ALONE!"

They all pointed their weapons away from Toothless and toward me. Over the men's' shoulders I saw Ruffnut lead Toothless away. The leader turned toward me and I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Dagur?"

**I hope you enjoy and do not forget to review. Bye for now!**


End file.
